Invisible
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his house. Ron gives Louis some advice. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was no doubt about it. It was awkward for him. Instead of sitting with his family, he felt like he was sitting with strangers who were all speaking in a different language with each other. Victorie was rapidly talking to Mum about something that happened at school. Dominique was entertaining Dad by telling him about how she was planning on becoming a curse breaker when she finished school. And I just sat here in the middle of the conversation, completely silent, not being noticed by anyone.

Even after all this time, I still wasn't use to it. It still hurt.

Growing up, Victorie had always been Mum's favorite child and Dom had always been Dad's. And I was the invisible child. When Vic had left for Hogwarts, I was positive that Mum would maybe start paying more attention to me, but that was foolish. All she talked about was, guess who, Victorie.

And when Dom left, I was really hopeful. Dad was sure to pay attention to his only child at home, right? Nope. No, he hardly ever acknowledged me. He was to busy talking about his only redheaded child, Dom. And Mum was still talking about Victorie every time she got the chance.

Now, don't get me wrong, it's not that they never talked to me. It's just that they never talked to me about...well, me. All either of them talked about was my sisters. Even when I was getting yelled at, my sisters were always the center of the lecture ("VICTORE WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE SOMETHING SO STUPID!" "Dom has never visited the Head Mistress before!").

And it has continued on all the way up to this day. Thankfully, I started Hogwarts two years ago, so at least I at least can avoid my two sisters...not that they ever sought me out, but at least the world didn't revolve around them at Hogwarts.

"Can someone pass the salt?" I asked. Nobody even blinked an eye. Nobody passed the salt. Reaching over Dom (who didn't even notice my arm almost touching her food), I grabbed the salt and sprinkled some on the casserole Mum had made.

At times like these I wondered if they would even notice if I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. If I was suddenly gone, would they even care? Afterall, nobody likes a fifth wheel. Being a third wheel was bad, but at least there were things that worked properly with three wheels. Being a fifth wheel was worse, because you were just the extra awkward part that you accidentally got in the end.

And I was diffidently the awkward piece that was an accident.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when I was sitting in my room unpacking my trunk that an idea struck me. They'd never even notice and then ever conversation when I am not in the room won't have an awkward undertone to it. It was brilliant. I could do it.

I could run away.

At that thought, I immediately started tossing all of the stuff I had started to clean out of my trunk back in, leaving only my school books and cauldron out. I wouldn't need those until the next school year, after all.

When my trunk was all repacked, I quickly grabbed my broomstick and did a quick shrinking charm on my trunk and broom that the ministry would never detect as underage magic. Once shrunken, I slid them into the pocket of my jeans next to my wand, grabbed the light jacket that was on the back of my bedroom door, and headed down the stairs, not even giving my room one more look.

* * *

"The Leaky Cauldron in London." Bert said as the Knight Bus pulled to a jerking stop, making me fall out of my chair for probably the thirtieth time that night.

"Thanks, Bert." I said as I pushed myself to my feet. Bert was a big bulky Irish man, with long dark hair and kind eyes. He had been working the Knight Bus for as long as I could remember and while I hated riding the bus, I did enjoy the company of Bert.

"You sure your Dad knows you're-" he started asking worriedly.

"Yeah." I lied. Really I did feel bad about lying to Bert, but if Bert knew the truth, then he would take me back and all I'd here was Mum yelling at me about Victorie. And that was something I did not want or need.

"Alright, Lou. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so too. Thanks again, Bert." I told him as I jumped down from the bus steps. Bert smiled once more and then there was a loud BANG! and he was gone along with the large purple bus.

I smiled. I had done. I had officially ran away.

I started towards the Leaky Cauldron, looking at the Muggle music store next to it. Dad had only brought us to the Leaky Cauldron once by Muggle means and we had never got to doddle and look at the Muggle shop windows surrounding it.

I was to busy looking to realize that I had just run into someone, "Oof." I mumbled as I tried to keep my balance from falling over.

"Sorry. Louis?" that sigh was familiar. I looked up towards Uncle Ron, who looked like he had just gotten off work. Now, Uncle Ron had never been my favorite Uncle out of the many I had (I had always favored Uncle Charlie more), but there was no doubt that I did enjoy his company when he gave it to me.

"Hey, Uncle Ron. How are you?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, Lou? I'm going to guess that your Mum and Dad have no idea that your here."

"Not much. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Its none of your concern. Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern, either."

Uncle Ron, frowned and sighed, before grabbing my shoulder and then turning on the spot, apparating away, taking me with by side-along apparition.

Once oriented, I realized that we were standing on the back porch of Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house.

"In and straight upstairs." Uncle Ron commanded unusually stern, opening the back door and motioning for me to move. Uncle Ron had never been that stern with me before. I sighed and stalked in the door and towards the stairs, Uncle Ron's heavy footfalls echoed behind me.

"Third door on the right." Uncle Ron whispered to me once upstairs. I followed his direction and went into the room he commanded.

It turned out to be a spare bedroom, with a small bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. Like the rest of the house, Aunt Hermione had decorated it in soft browns and dark deep reds from the curtains to the carpet.

Once both of us were inside, Uncle Ron shut the door behind us quietly and cast a silencing spell on the door, before turned to me.

"Sit. Now." he spoke in a normal volume, but his tone was all I needed to know I had got myself into some deep water. So, I sat and Ron sat down next to me and we were silent for a minute or two before Uncle Ron spoke.

"What were you doing at the Leaky Cauldron, Louis?" he was actually very quiet and very calm. It was like we were talking about the weather.

"I told you, its none-"

"When my thirteen year old nephew runs away from home, it is my concern. Now, tell me what's going on?" Uncle Ron's voice was still surprisingly gentle.

I was quiet; thinking for a minute.

And then I said quite plainly, "They don't need me."

"What?" Uncle Ron looked at me as if I had lost my marbles.

"I'm just a fifth wheel. They don't need me." and then in a really small voice I said, "They don't want me."

Ron sighed, "Oh, Lou. I'm sure-"

"It's true!" I shot up so I was glaring down at my uncle and I was suddenly shouting, "They don't want me. I'm no Victorie in Mum's eyes and I'm no Dom in Dad's. I'm the invisible child. They don't care about me. They never ask me about my life. They never want to know what I'm into or how my school term went.! All they ever talk about are their perfect daughters! THEY WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED! THEY DON'T LOVE ME AS MUCH AS THEY LOVE VICTORIE AND DOMINQUE!"

"That's not true Lou. Your parents, I'm sure, lo-"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"Calm-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I was practically screaming, "I WON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO NOT BE NOTICED!"

"Oh, really?" Uncle Ron asked, "Try being the sixth child, the sixth boy, in the family. Try being the only person in your family who didn't have beg dreams for the future. Try standing in between your best friends, one whose famous and one who is the brightest witch for her age and be total rubbish at everything." Uncle Ron looked at me with hard eyes, "Lou, I do know what it feels like. I've had to feel the same thing your feeling for my whole life." Sometime during his speech, I had sunk back into my seat on the bed.

"At least you were a favorite child." I muttered, but Ron heard.

"Are you kidding?" Uncle Ron seemed to find this idea hilarious, "I was never a favorite child, nope for Mum it was always Bill. And Dad, well, Dad always favored Ginny, because she is the baby and the only girl out of all of the kids."

I sniffed, "It hurts."

Uncle Ron nodded, "I know, but Lou, you can't run away just because you're hurting."

"They didn't even realize I left. I walked right past Dad and Dom who were playing a game of chess and they didn't even glance at me. Mum just continued on doing the dishes, even when I walked out the door. She didn't even ask where I was going."

Ron looked thoughtful, "Do you know how much that could've come in handy when I was your age, mate? It would've been ruddy well useful."

"Can be." I admitted, "But after awhile, it just hurts to know that your family wouldn't care where you went.

We were silent once again for a minute.

"They do love you. A lot." Ron told me as put an arm around my shoulders and hugged me, "And they do care about you. I know they do."

"Not as much as they care about Vic or Dom." I mumbled. Ron gave a sad whispy laugh.

"I can tell you from experience that no parent loves one child more than another."

"Then how come parents play favorites?" I asked shakily.

"I said loves. I'll admit that as a parent there are days when I like one of my kids more than the other, but I'll always love them just the same."

"Then why do they not like me as much as Victorie or Dom?"

Uncle Ron thought for a minute, "Don't think that they hate you Lou. Because I know they love you, but in all honesty, I just don't know."

"Don't make me go back home Uncle Ron. Please." I whispered quietly. He pulled me closer to his side and wrapped his other arm around me so he was hugging me from the side.

"You know I have to Lou. Your Mum and Dad will be worried sick." he told me quietly.

"Their just gonna keep ignoring me."

"That maybe, but you'll always have me to talk to, right?" I looked up into his soft blue eyes, the same ones as my Dad's and nodded slightly.

"Do I have to go back tonight though?"

Ron smiled wider, "Well, this bed needs to be broken in some."

"Thanks, Uncle Ron."

"Your welcome, Lou." he told me, "Now, I think you should get some sleep. It's late." I nodded and he let go of me.

"Get some good sleep Louis." he told me as he ruffled my blonde hair, before turning and heading out of the room.

"Goodnight, Uncle Ron." I said quietly. He stuck his head back through the door.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." And then he left me to my own thoughts.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:(**So, this is just going to be a two-shot, but I really liked this idea of someone other than Hugo or Rose, connecting with Ron like this. I decided to use Louis, because I never really write about him and also because there are not many fic out there where he is the main character, so I thought I might as well write one about him. Anyways, I will hopefully will be posting the 2nd chapter soon, so don't worry. This isn't going to be abandoned. R&amp;R. Thanks! S.A.M.**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, I was woken by a soft rapt on the door to the guest room.

"Come in." I called sleepily. I had been tossing and turning all night, dreading having to go home this morning.

Aunt Hermione poked her head in with an expression that was a cross between disappointment and worry on her face, "Ron told me what happened."

I sighed, "He already talked to me."

"I know." she told me then she gave me a small smile, "Come on down for breakfast when your ready. Hugo is excited that you're here." I nodded, thinking of my small ginger haired cousin. I could just picture the nine year old practically bouncing off the walls in excitement when his parents told him that I would be joining them for breakfast,

"I'll be down in a few minutes." I told her. She nodded.

"Mind if I come in for a minute?"

I chuckled softly to myself, "It's your house. You can do whatever you want."

Her smile brightened for a second as she slipped in and shut the door behind her. Then her smile went duller and turned into a worried shaky smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright, Lou?" she asked as she placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip slightly, thinking about that question. Was I alright? Would I be alright?

"Yeah, I think so." I told her honestly, "And if I'm not, I guess I'll be alright eventually." Aunt Hermione looked like she was on the verge of tears.

She nodded her more to herself than to me, "Okay. Alright. Just-" she then practically yanked me into a bone crushing hug, "Just don't do that again. Alright? Don't scare me like that."

"Aunt 'Mione?" she was squeezing me so hard I thought she was going to crack a few of my ribs.

"What would've happened if you got hurt? Or if you got ill? What would've happened if you ran into the wrong kind of crowd?" She obviously hadn't heard me.

"Aunt 'Mione? Can't. Breathe!" I told her. She stopped strangling me and cradled my face in her hands, her eyes were filled with worried terror and fury.

"Louis Weasley, don't you ever do that again! Don't. You. Dare! I don't care that you're not my child, if you ever do that again, even think about it Louis Weasley, and I will put you over my knee. Do you understand?!" she speaking so sharply in her normal volume, that she didn't need to shout to get the message across.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her honestly, nodding my head slightly, "I won't do it again." She looked at me with those worried and rage filled eyes for another minute; a few tears were running down her cheeks. And then they softened and she smiled once more, "Good. Now, get dressed and come on down for breakfast." She hugged me once more, wiped the tears away and then left me alone once more.

After I was dressed and I had made up the bed in the guess room (as part of my thank you for letting me stay the night), I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, and Hugo sat munching on stacks of waffles, slices of bacon, and eggs.

"Louis!" Hugo called happily as I walked in, "Why didn't you tell us you were coming last night?" Hugo pushed out the empty chair next to him, wanting me to sit down.

I smiled at my younger cousin and ruffled his hair as I sat down next to him, "Surprise?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione smiled at me over their mugs of tea.

"And your just full of surprises, aren't you?" Rose teased before she popped a piece of her waffle into her open mouth.

"Good morning, Rosie." I told her in return.

"What would you like for breakfast Louis? I can make toast, or we have bacon and eggs, waffles, oatmeal, pancakes, french toast-"

"I'll just take some waffles Aunt Hermione." I told her. She passed me the plate full of hot waffles that had been made.

"Can someone pass the butter and the syrup please?" I asked. Rose handed them to Hugo who handed them to me and I started to prepare my waffles the way I wanted them.

"So, how was school, Lou? Anything interesting happen?" Uncle Ron asked and then his smile widened, "You haven't been doing anything, oh, I don't know, like, thwart any dark wizards' plans have you?"

Aunt Hermione smacked Uncle Ron's arm lightly, "Don't encourage them."

I laughed, "No. I'll leave that up to you and Uncle Harry."

"You better." Aunt Hermione sent me a look of warning, before she went back to smiling.

"Tell me about Quidditch Lou!" Hugo asked as he looked up at me waiting for me to tell him about my games.

"Yes, Rose, has been telling us that Gryffindor has a good team this year." Hermione added.

"Well, I guess we have a good team. We got Albus as seeker and Dom as keeper. Fred and Frank Longbottom as beaters. James, Molly, and I are chasers."

"I'm gonna try out for keeper next year." Rose told me.

"Really? Why didn't you try out this year?" I looked at her curiously. First years could technically try out now, but not many really ever made the team.

Rose looked down at her plate sheepishly, "I knew I wouldn't make the team."

"Well, I can tell you this, Dom's not going to be playing next year. She wants to focus solely on her O.W.L.s so there'll be an open position on the team." I told her. Her head snapped up and she looked like Christmas had come early, "But", I continued, "You'll still have to try out and everything. And I'm sure that we could practice together over the summer sometime."

Rose squealed, "Really, Louis? Really?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Louis, do you think we could practice after breakfast?" she asked excitedly. Before I could answer, Aunt Hermione intervened.

"Maybe some other time Rose. You and Hugo both have dentist appointments this morning and by the time we get back, Louis will have to get back home."

The elation seemed to flow out of Rose slightly, "Alright." she sighed dejectedly.

Breakfast continued on like that. We talked about our school terms, qudditch, and friends. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione told some stories about their days at Hogwarts. All of us laughed and we all accused each other of a little bit of exaggeration here and there. However, it all seemed to fly by though, and soon enough, Rose, Hugo, and Aunt Hermione were saying goodbye and were heading out the door, leaving Uncle Ron and I alone.

"Did you sleep well last night, Lou?" he asked as he stood and got himself another cup of tea.

"I guess." I lied. As he turned around, Uncle Ron raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really?"

I laughed slightly, "No. I guess not." He nodded his head at that awnser in agreement.

"I told Hermione we should have put a stronger cushioning charm on it, but she wouldn't have it. You're a living testament that I was right." And we both chuckled at that as he sat back down, a full cup of tea in his hands. And then we were quite for a few minutes.

"I sent you're dad an owl this morning." Ron told me, breaking the silence, "He expects you to be back home in about half an hour. You already to go?"

I shook my head, "Not really, but might as well get it over with sooner than later."

Uncle Ron nodded once more in agreement, "I hope you don't mind that I told Hermione last night. You know, she's my wife and I sort of have to tell her things like that. She'll murder me otherwise."

"No, I don't mind. She came to talk to me this morning." I told him, "She threatened to spank me if I ever even thought about doing this again." Ron chuckled.

"I'm sure she probably did. She was worried sick about the whole thing last night. Wanted to talk to you last night, but I told her you were probably already asleep."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." he told me and then we lapsed back into a comfortable silence, like we were old friends who knew everything about each other.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"What?"

"How did you do it? You know, how were you able to stand being practically invisible?"

Uncle Ron gave a slight smile, "Somebody cared. Three somebody in the family cared enough to listen, to ask."

"Who?"

"You're Uncle Charlie." Ron told me before taking a sip of his tea, "I wrote to him while I was at school and when he came home we would talk, sometimes for hours, depending on how long he had been away."

"Really?"

"Really. Charlie listened to my problems. He listened to all of my, now looking back, pity me stories. He gave me advice and he encouraged me to do those things. To keep going in my life even when I didn't want to. I don't know what I would've done without him." Uncle Ron seemed to be in deep thought now.

"Would you've run away?" I asked sort of timidly.

"Hell yes, Lou, I probably would've when I was younger." Ron didn't seem to doubt the idea.

"What about when you got older?"

"Well, I figured that I was needed for the war. By the time fifth year came around, it was starting to get bad. The order had come together again. I needed to stick with Harry and Hermione. And that's how it was through out those couple years. We had things to do and places to be and battles to fight. And after it was over, and the family was grieving, I had Hermione to pull me through it. She listened to my problems and she gave me advice and we were strong together. And, of course, that's how it still is today. We tell each other those things and we give each other advice and we stay strong together. We make each other feel important."

I thought about that for a second, "So-" I spoke slowly, "you're telling me that I need to get married?"

Ron laughed lightly, "No. What I'm saying Lou, is that there are people out there who are willing to listen. And those are the people who pull you through this, like Charlie and Hermione did for me."

I nodded and looked down at my cup of tea, "But, nobody cares about my problems Uncle Ron. You at least had legit problems, like what Voldemort was doing next and how to help Uncle Harry."

"That's not true Louis. None of it. I mostly asked Charlie for advice on girls and homework and how not to get detention. And there is somebody who cares about your problems, Lou."

"Who? Mum and Dad? They don't care."

"I care, Louis. I care, and so does Hermione, and Rose, and Hugo." Ron told me without a doubt in his voice, "We all care."

"But, you don't need to be bothered by my problems." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"I'd like to be." he told me quietly, "I'd like to know all of that stuff. Just like I'd like to know all of the stuff Rose and Hugo do. I'd listen. I'd really like to know."

"No you wouldn't. You have much more important things to do than listen to a 13 year old's problems."

"Louis," Uncle Ron sounded firm again like he did last night, "Have I ever lied to you?"

I thought before replying, "No. At least, not that I know of."

"That's right. So why would I lie to you now?"

"To make me feel better?" I guessed.

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes before turning serious once more, "I mean it, Lou. I'd really like to know. Send me some letters. Floo call me. Come visit every once in a while, we're just a fireplace away you know."

I looked down at my cup of tea and smiled. Uncle Ron was so sincere. He wasn't lying. He really wanted to know about all of my problems, no matter how stupid they were. He wanted to know about my life. He wanted to talk to me about _me_. Not that I was self-centered, but it was nice for once talking about my life and not having to talk and/or listen about somebody else's all the time.

I looked back up at my uncle and smiled, "I know." Uncle Ron smiled wider at me and glanced at the clock.

"Blimey. We have four minutes to get through the floo, or your parents will murder me." Uncle Ron gasped as he sat down his cup of tea and stood. I took a deep breath and sighed. It was time to face the inevitable.

Uncle Ron escorted me to the living room where a grand hearth stood. Pictures lined the top of the fireplace. Some where of the whole family, smiling and waving. One was a picture of a younger looking Ron and Hermione standing net to each other on the day of their wedding (I could tell by the wedding dress Aunt Hermione wore and the dress robes Uncle Ron wore). There were also various pictures of Rose and Hugo and of Ron and Hermione's Hogwarts days.

As I studied the pictures on the wall, Uncle Ron pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace before grabbing a tin off the fireplace that was sitting next to a picture of Hugo eating cake on his first birthday.

"Here." Uncle Ron opened the tin and held it out for me to take a handful, "You should go first." I nodded and grabbed a handful of the fine gray like powder and went closer to the fireplace, before throwing in the handful, making the orange flames rise higher and turn emerald green. Just as I was about ready to walk into the flames, Uncle Ron placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember that Hermione and I are always here to listen if you want to talk. Alright?" He reminded me gently. I turned to look at him over my shoulder. I nodded and smiled a small smile. I really didn't want to have to go back home where I was sure to be yelled at for a long time in both French and English. I'd rather stay here in the comfortable conversation of Uncle Ron and wait for Rosie and Hugo to come back from the dentist.

"On you go then. I'll be right behind you." I nodded and walked into the flames.

"Shell Cottage." I said loudly over the roaring flames as I closed my eyes.

I felt myself spinning through fireplaces and finally felt myself starting to fall. I opened my eyes and was able to catch my balance in time, before I tumbled to the floor. I stumbled out of the fireplace to first see Mum. Her long blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were absolutely livid. At that moment she seemed bigger than her 5 foot 4 inches. She stood a few feet in front of the fire place, at a safe distance so she wouldn't be knocked over on accident.

A few feet behind her, my Dad sat in his usual arm chair, his long red hair pulled back into it's usual pony tail. He seemed to be deadly calm as he looked at me with questioning. That wasn't a good sign. I could tell Dad was just as livid, if not more, than Mum was. I was really in for it and we all knew it.

We were all quiet for a minute and then I heard the fireplace roar and then heavy footsteps as Uncle Ron came out of the fireplace and tried to catch his balance. Dad glanced over at Ron for a minute, before they snapped back to me. Once Ron had re-caught his balance, he came to stand behind me and he put both hands on my shoulders; gripping them enough to be comforting, but not enough to hurt.

"Hullo Mum. Dad." I said quietly. And then Mum started screaming.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:(**Okay, so originally, I had planned for this just to be a two-shot, but I think I am going to actually make this defidently a three-shot, if not a four-shot. What do you all think? Would four chapters be to long for this story? I'm not sure. Tell me in your reviews of PM me. Anyways, I really enjoyed reading all of your comments and I am so glad you all enjoy this story. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been kind of busy this past week (my family shoved me in a car next to all of my siblings and made me spend a week without my computer on vacation.).

**Pollo: **I totally agree with you about Ron bashing fics. Everybody does have their own opionion, but I can't help but hate Ron bashing fics. As to Ron and Louis' relationship, I am thinking about writing another one-shot that takes place before this story sometime. What do you think? Let me know.

**WhatsTheTimeMrWolf: **Thanks for your review. I've read a lot of stories about Ron and Hugo in a situation like this (where Hugo is a lot like Ron, yada yada yada), but I thought it would be cool to show the same sort of connection between uncle and nephew. You're right, in a lot of fics I've read, people do tend to portray Ron as a idiot sometimes (which can be funny in context), but I don't think people sometimes look at Ron and see that he is smart (not Hermione smart, but he has common sense) and that he can sympathies with other people. I'm glad you enjoy my story.

**BlueRubyBeat:** You'll be getting to see how Bill and Fluer react in the next chapter. You'll also you'll be seeing a conversation between Bill and Ron and a conversation between Bill and Louis. So, get ready for that.

**Guest(s) &amp; Sunshine72**: I also deeply connect with this story aswell. I am the oldest of five kids at 15 and there is a huge gap between me and the next oldest in the family. Three of my siblings have special needs and one is just a little baby and there are many times when the other kids need more attention than I do. And it does get lonely, because now that my parents trust me to, in a sense, take care of myself, I am sort of pushed out of the way so that the other kids in the family can be taken care of. So, I get you all there. Thanks for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one as well.

Thank you all for your reviews and hopefully, I will be able to post the next (and possibly last) chapter next week. R&amp;R. Don't forget to check out my profile. S.A.M.**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Ron's POV_

I gripped my nephew's shoulders, trying to bring some comfort to the boy. I knew he would have a hard time with this. I already felt so bad; I couldn't let him stay with me, no matter how much he wanted it. He needed to return home. He needed to be with his parents. He needed to face this.

From the look on my brother and sister-in-law's faces I knew shouting would soon ensue and I squeezed Louis shoulders, trying to push some strength into the upset child that I ran into last night.

"Hullo, Mum. Dad." Louis voice spoke in a quiet mumble.

I watched as Fleur opened her mouth and she started spewing out French to her son. Though what she was saying was lost to me, I could tell she was reprimanding her son just like Mum use to reprimand me when I was younger. She was comparing him to his sisters.

I cringed slightly and glanced over at Bill, wishing with him to step in; to stop this. But, he continued to sit in his chair, deathly quiet. His lips were pursed and he had his hands clasped in front of them. He was beyond angry. He was past furious. He was seething.

It wasn't until Fleur finally took an angry breath that Bill spoke, "What on earth were you thinking?" His voice was deadly quiet.

Louis was silent.

"Awnser me!" Bill snapped at his son.

"I-I-I" Louis stuttered and I squeezed his shoulders again.

"Go on, Lou." I murmured comfortingly.

Louis opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water trying to get out something.

"You don't want me." Louis' voice was so quiet I was sure Bill and flour couldn't hear.

"What?" Bill's voice was sharp.

Louis seemed to gain some bravado from that, "You don't want me. You never have. All you care about is your precious Dominque and your beautiful Victorie."

Bill glared at his son, "Stop being Mr. Dramatic."

Louis' voice shook with anger and heartbreak, "It's true! You don't. You don't want me. You don't love me."

"Stop being dramatic. You know that's utter rubbish."

"No it's NOT!"

"YES IT IS!" Fleur shouted.

"You don't love me. You don't care."

"LOUIS WEASLEY, ENOUGH!" Bill was screaming at his son now, "YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO ACT THIS WAY! YOU'RE SISTER'S NEVER WOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE THAT AT YOUR AGE!"

"AND THERE YOU GO AGAIN! IT'S ALL ABOUT DOM AND VICKY!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! AND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE UNTIL YOUR MOTHER OR I COMES AND GETS YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL YOU CAN STOP ACTING LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD!"

"FINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER!" Louis screamed back as he stomped his way out of my hands, across the room, and up the stairs.

Everything was quiet except for the stomps of my young nephew. Bill was still livid. I knew that he was never really one to shout, let alone get into a shout match with one of his children. I heard a door slam upstairs and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for my nephew. I knew he truly believed what he was telling Bill and Fleur. He wasn't being over dramatic.

"Sorry about that." Bill's tense voice broke me out of my reverie, "Thanks for letting him stay the night and for bringing him home."

"Yes, thank you very much, Ron." Fleur told me as she came to give me a quick hug.

"No problem." I quipped.

"How did you find him anyway?" Bill asked as he gestured for me to sit down.

"I used my super awesome auror skills to track em' down." I joked lightly as I made myself comfortable of Bill and Fluer's soft sofa.

"Let me guess, you ran into him?"

"Yep. Literally. Walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and straight into him."

Bill nodded, "What he was thinking, I'll never know. I swear to Melrin, that boy can be so- "

"I'll tell you exactly what he was thinking." I couldn't help but interrupt, "He really thinks that you don't want him."

"Oh, come off it, Ron." Bill told me, "He's just being dramatic. Dom and Vic went through a phase like this too."

"You don't understand Bill."

"Yes, Ron, I do. You haven't quite experience this with Rose and Hugo yet. Trust me, in another year or so, Rose will start making everything into this overly dramatic situation. It's part of growing up."

"That may be Bill, but this is something different. I know it."

"How would you know? You haven't had a child this age yet. And guess what Ron, I've not only had to go through it twice with my two girls, but I had to go through it six times from when we were growing up." Bill's voice was being more and more agitated.

"I know, because I've gone through what Louis is going through Bill. I can see it."

"See what?" Fleur had been silent until now.

"He's being honest."

"Ron, I really appreciate your imput, but I hate to break it to you. Louis-"

"No! You listen to me, Bill." I cut my older brother off, "I've been in Louis' shoes before. Actually, I've lived my whole life in them. The twins, Ginny, and I constantly been shunted to the side while you and Charlie and Percy were dazzling in Mum and Dads spotlight. It was always, Billy this and Charlie that and you should take a leaf from their book. It was was even worse for me though, because then I was always compared to the twins and Ginny was the baby and everybody loved her. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I DONT KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT BILL!" I finished my rant breathing harder than normal.

"Ron, your over reacting. It was never-"

"Bullshit!"

"Ronald, your mother is a very nice woman. I can never see her-" Fleur tried to back up her husband.

"Tell me, Bill, when was the last time you had a real conversation with your son?" I asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer the bloody question."

"Yesterday afternoon." Bill quipped, "We talked about the quiditch season at Hogwarts."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that it was a shame that Dom would be quitting this coming year. She was a very good keeper."

I bit the inside of my lip. Louis was right, so far, "Anything else?"

"Just the games in general, really. We mostly talked about Dom's plays."

"See! That's what Louis talking about."

"What?" Fleur asked.

"He wanted you to talk to him about his plays on the field this year. He wanted to talk to you, Bill, and get approval from you. Did you even know that Louis is a chaser on the house team?! And what about school? Did you ask him how his school term went at all?"

"Ron." Bill's voice was suddenly calm and quiet. A warning sign.

"Did you converse with him about him?"

"Ron." Bill's jaw clenched slightly.

"How much do you really know your son, Bill? Who're his friends? What's his favorite subject? What's his least favorite? What's his favorite part about Hosmeade? Is there a girl he fancies?"

"Ron, it's not your-"

"Bill, Do you even know who that boy upstairs is? How about you Fleur? Do you know him?"

"Ron, it is not your place to question my parenting skills!" Bill's voice was sharp once more, "I've raised more children then you have."

"Bill, I don't give a freaking damn about who've you've raised. You could have raised half the kids in Britain for all I care, but this is about you and Fleur and Louis. Lou feels like you don't want him and you don't need him. He feels invisible. Bill, he doesn't think you love him."

"I'll have you know that I love my son very much, thank you, Ronald. And I you have no right to question that!"

"Don't sit here and tell me. I'm not questioning you."

"Obviously you are. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Were having this conversation, because I picked up your son last night, after he ran away, because he felt unloved by his parents." Fleur mumbled something quietly.

"Louis is a strong boy, Bill, and I know how he feels. He doesn't crack over the little things-"

"Get out." Fleur's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Bill don't make him suffer like I did, alright?"

"GET OUT!" Fleur shouted at me, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU COMING HERE AND TELLING ME AND BILL HOW TO PARENT OUR CHILD!"

I stood to my feet and looked pleadingly with my eyes at Bill and Fleur. They needed to understand. They needed to fix this. But...they wouldn't. They wouldn't hear me out. I'd done the best that I could.

"Goodbye." I told them curtly and then spun on my heel and apparat end away. I could only hope that Bill and Fleur would either fix this or that Louis would take my advice and weather through this. That's all I could do for now.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:(**Okay...kind of a rubbish chapter, but I'll admit that I've been out of practice for a while. I haven't posted anything since May and I've tried rewriting this chapter I don't know how many times. Plus, sadly, my computer completely crashed and I am now having to share a computer with my family who don't know I write fanfiction (Shh...it's a secret!) so I am only able to write at certain times. In all honesty, other than being difficult, it makes me feel sort of spy like. But...good news...you finally have a chapter. Next chapter will feature some more time with Bill and Fleur and a conversation between Bill and Louis. So, now you know what to look forward to, hopefully soon.

Other than that, for those of you who love my one-shots, I'm right in the middle of writing about five different ones, so hopefully those should be up soon. And those of you who've never read any of my one-shots, click my pen name at the top of the screen and check them out.

Thanks to all of you who have been leaving reviews. They always make me smile and do a little happy dance. I have really been putting my heart into this and putting my emotions into this. I am so happy that you guys can relate and feel the emotion that I'm feeling. And I hope that this chapter and the next one brings out the same feelings you've been experiencing.

**KisunaFuji:** the third person has yet to be revealed. You'll probably find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks to you all again. R&amp;R. Over and Out. S.A.M.**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Sorry to get your hopes up.

* * *

Chapter Four

**Bill's POV-**

I pushed the door open to my son's room quietly. It was late and I hadn't seen my son all day. Granted, I didn't necessarily want to see him. Not after all the grief that he had given Fleur and I last night, but at the same point in time...

My son's room was completely dark, but I could see the lump under the covers that was my son's sleeping body in the dim lighting that streamed in from the moon that was visible through the open window. He was quiet and still tonight. Something that wasn't necessarily new. As quietly as I could, I shuffled into his room and closed the door partly behind me as I made my way over to his bed.

I made myself comfortable at the end of Louis' bed and gazed at his sleeping form lazily. His blonde hair stuck up from under the covers in a rumpled mess.

"You scared me, Louis." I whispered in a barely audible voice. I knew my son didn't hear me in his sleeping state, but I couldn't help but utter those words, out loud, and to him.

Last night ran through my mind as I watched my son's sleeping form rise and fall with steady breaths.

* * *

_Like every night, I had come to check in on my son, before heading for bed myself, to find an empty room. Louis' trunk and broom gone. It had taken me only a second before I knew what had happened. My son was gone. Louis had run away. _

_I can't even begin to describe the terror that had filled me then. I was no longer tired as I raced downstairs, passing my stunned wife, and to the fireplace. I immediately flooed Charlie and George, thinking that my son might have gone to one of their places. After speaking to a groggy George who seemed to be wide awake as soon as I said, "Lou's missing." and speaking to Charlie, (both of who hadn't seen my son, but would keep an eye out) I called Harry and Ginny. They hadn't seen Louis either, but Harry (who happened to just get home from work) went to go help look for him._

_Just as I was about to floo Mum and Dad, I heard a tapping at the window, a sign that an owl had arrived. Running on worry and fear by now, I made my way to the window to find a quick note to me in my youngest brother's messy handwriting. Thought it was short and quick, it gave me comfort. Ron had Louis and would bring him back home in the morning._

_Relief filled my veins as I collapsed into a near by kitchen chair, sobbing with relief as I clutched the note to my chest. Louis was fine. He was safe. Ron had him. _

_"Bill? What's going on?" Fleur asked as she wrapped her arms around me in a gentle calming hug._

_"He's alright." I breathed._

_"Who's alright, dear?" _

_"Our son. He ran away!" And then I was consumed with fury. My son had run away. He had run away!_

_"What?!" Fleur asked looking down at me, "What did you just say?!"_

_"Louis ran away." I told her as I clenched my teeth. As soon as Louis got back home, I was going to kill him. How dare he do this! How dare he scare Fleur and I like that! What on earth was he thinking?!_

_After I showed Fleur the note, she too had been practically seething. She muttered french swear words as she paced the kitchen. It stayed like that most of the night. I sat quietly steaming in my chair and watched as my wife paced and swore and clenched her fists. I knew better than to cross her when she was in a mood like this. _

* * *

"What were you thinking?" I reached out to softly touch my son's foot that was covered by the red and gold bedspread. I settled my hand on what I thought was my son's foot, but it didn't feel like Louis' foot. It was soft and squishy, like Louis suddenly lost all of the bones in his foot. I pushed a little harder on the blankets and my hand sunk a couple of inches to the mattress. I stood swiftly and pulled out my wand. Something wasn't right.

With my wand pointed at Louis' bed I pulled back the covers only to find, not my sleeping son, but three pillows, one of them sprouting a mop of white blonde hair the same shade as my son's.

Louis was gone again. Anger and worry, two emotions I seemed to be feeling a lot lately, pooled in my stomach. I turned to the window that was wide open. That's how he got out. I walked to the window and slammed it shut, locking it firmly in the process. If Louis planned on coming back then he would have to find another way into the house. He'd have to face his parents.

As I started to turn away, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. on the small strip of beach by our house, there sat a figure with the same messy blonde hair that my son had.

* * *

**Louis' POV-**

It felt nice just sitting in a peaceful open space. There was no tension. No distant murmurs of conversation. It was just me and the sand and the soft swishing of the waves lapping at the shore. I was free...well, as free as I could be right now.

I stared out at the waves and watched as they rose and fell in a musical pattern as I dug my bare toes into the grainy sand and traced unidentifiable shapes in the sand with a lone beech wood twig. All day, I had been stuck inside my room. Most of that time I had been brooding. I didn't even think about venturing out of it except for a brief time when I could no longer hold it and had to go to the bathroom. And that was my quick dash down the hall and straight to the bathroom and back. Other than that one occurrence, I stayed to my room, with the door shut tightly and locked, though I knew the effort was futile. Mum or Dad would simply have to wave their wand and they could do whatever they wanted.

The soft breeze ruffled my hair in the still night air. I wondered what Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were doing. Probably sleeping. Anybody with sense would be. Rose and Hugo were probably having sweet dreams as they snoozed on. I thought of last night. Though the bed was lumpy and the room wasn't my own, I felt more at home in that small guestroom in Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house than I did in my own room in the house that I had grown up in. It was a depressing thought, but a true one.

And then there was arms around me, squeezing the life out of me. I let out a shrill squeak like scream as I tried to pry who ever's arms had me in their grasp away. That was when I felt the same bony wrists, the familiar watch, and the soft material of my father's shirt. I froze. Sitting stone still, I let my father's arms squeeze me. Anger and hurt was consuming me. What was he doing?

Just as I was about ready to express my thoughts, I felt myself being shaken slightly. Dad started sobbing as he held me close to him. Without thinking, I felt my arms soften from my death grip on them and gently held them as I leaned into my father's strong embrace. I couldn't be angry with him when he was like this.

"Will you stop disappearing?" Dad sobbed into my hair. I could feel his hot tears fall into my head as he cried.

"Dad-"

"Don't scare me like that!" My father's body continued to rack with sobs as he tightened his hold on me like I would suddenly disappear into thin air at any second. I decided to not say anything and just let my father grasp onto me. I turned my head and buried my face into his upper arm. I could still smell the same garlic butter smell that wafted upstairs. Mum must've made spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner.

We continued to sit together on the beach. Dad's sobs eventually lessened into sniffles, but his arms never let me go. Between the soft lapping of the ocean waves and the warmness from my father's arms, I soon found myself starting to feel sleepy. Sure, I was already exhausted (brooding did, after all, take a lot of work), but something inside of me eased enough to feel able to sleep peacefully. Unfortunately, I was woken from my peacefulness by my Dad's raspy voice.

"How was school?" my eyes flew open. I was fully awake now.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"How was your term?" Dad asked again.

"Uhm." I say confused, "Okay, I guess. Bess and Peter-"

"Who?" Dad's voice was the one who sounded confused this time.

"Bess and Peter. My two friends. Bess Cauldwald, Peter Brentwood, and I are in the same year. Bess is a Hufflepuff and Peter and I are Gryiffindors."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, I guess term was good. Astronomy has gotten more interesting and i'm looking forward to it next year. Still can't stand Sluhorn, that man drives me nuts. And then-" I felt myself drifting off into a world of sleep.

"Astronomy? I thought you could only take that up until second year?" Dad sounded intrigued.

"You can take it up until seventh year as an elective." I mumbled fighting to keep my eyes open and stay awake.

"Really? I never knew that. So why-" Dad suddenly broke off before saying quietly, "We'll talk about it more in the morning. Come on, lets get you to bed."

I vaugely remember Dad pulling me closer to him and then lifting me into his arms as he stood. I remember the slight soft steady of Dad's light footsteps as he carried me back towards the house.

"My shoes." I mumbled sleepily to Dad as I held tighter onto My Dad's neck.

"I'll go back and get them. You go to sleep." Dad's whisper was the last thing I remembered before I fell into a peaceful world of black as he brought me into the house.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: (**HELLLLLLLOOOOO, everyone! Long time, no see! I know you have all been begging for an update, so here it is. I just started up school again, so everything as been super busy. Unfortunately, being a junior has its perks and disadvantages. On the plus side, I only have to be stuck here in this purgatory they call High School for two more years including this one. On the down side, my teachers are riding me harder than ever. Plus I have to take the SATs this year. Not fun. Anyways, that means that my updating schedule for my stories and my opportunity to post one-shots may not be quite as frequent. BUT, I will still be keeping stories coming...so keep a look out.

Plus, I have some big news. I posted my very first poem on FictionPress (FanFiction's sister site) two days ago. My pen name is the same, so if you want to go check it out, head on over and look for my new poem called "Facade" and leave a review telling me what you think. I'd really really like to know.

Besides that, I am working on a new Lily/James one-shot that will hopefully be posted sometime this coming week. And if you don't already know this, I write a lot of HP one-shots with all sort of characters, so go check out my profile. Also to celebrate my 50th one-shot I am letting you all pick the couple that my fic will be based around so go vote in the poll on my page.

I think that's all my announcements...yeah, that's it.

So, leave a review, you all know how much I love reading your reviews. There will be one more chapter, an Epilouge, and then sadly this story will come to an end. It's making me sad just thinking about it. Well, R&amp;R! Thanks!**)**


	5. BIG EXCITING NEWS FOR YOU!

Hey guys!

I haven't been on here in practically forever! I know, I know...I missed you guys to, but I have awesome news for you.

First off, I AM BACK! WooHoo! That means I will finally be posting more one shots and updating my multi-chapter fics so stay tuned.

But now for the BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

*drum roll*

I am writing you guys a two part epilouge...

there is also a chance that I might have a few encore chapters or a sequel coming out!

Tell me what you guys want...

I'm working on part one right now and hopefully it will be up in the next few days, so stick around! Invisible is NOT a lost cause!

I love you all! Stay happy, not crappy!

-S.A.M.


	6. Epilogue

**Invisible**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He felt invisible. Mum's favorite child was Victorie. Dad's best bud was Dom. But he, Louis, really was like the fifth wheel of the family. Unwanted and an awkward piece that just didn't seem to fit. When he runs away, he runs into Ron who talks to him and takes him back to his [Ron's] house. Later on, Bill talks to his son.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would be able to pass my AP English and Composition test. My friends would not have abandoned me. I would not be living in a small town that thinks its a city just because it has a Target and a Walmart and I probably would have actually been releasing my shiz on time.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Alright Rose, " I called up to my hovering cousin as I mounted my broom, quaffle in hand, "I'll throw you a few easy shots and see what you've got." I kicked off from the ground and rose into the air, a quaffle in my hand. Rose was positioned in front of the homemade quidditch hopes in Gran and Grandpa Weasley's backyard. Even from far away, I could tell she was nervous. I circled back and flew a little away from her before turning and going in for a goal. When I was 15 feet in front of her, I threw the quaffle towards the goal. Rose lunged and caught it with the tips of her fingers, before pulling it to her chest, managing to stay upright, and swerving away from the goal on her broom.

"Nice one, Rosie." I called. She was pretty good. She had defintily improved since the last time I played against her and with a little more practice, Teddy would defintly let her on the team; at least as a reserve if anything. I had a good feeling though.

"Thanks, Lou. Try again?" Rose asked as she tossed the quaffle back to me and then tossed her deep red curls from her face.

"I'll try one a little more tricky this time and we can work our way up from there." I circled back around the pitch and started trying out some real plays that were often used on the team. I shot another goal at her and her hand had just barely missed the ball and it soared through the left hoop. At least I still had it. I could see Rose visibly igh though as she missed and I sent her a smile.

"It's alright Rosie. I'll go get us the ball and we'll keep practicing." I drifted down to the ground and dismounted my broom, tossing it to the sie as I searched for the missing ball. I found it not to long after I started my search and I remounted my broom before soaring back up to level out with Rose.

"Let's try again Rosie." I called. She nodded nervously, "We'll just keep practicing until you get better than you already are. You remember how bad I was?" I tried to reasure.

"Yeah. You were right awful."

"But then Ted took me out and we practiced and I made the team next year." Rose nodded and we started up practicing again.

I tossed goals at her for about an hour or so, and she over all did pretty well. She missed a few goals here and there, but for the most part caught them or at least kept them from flying through the hoops.

"Now let me try a Slytherin favorite here. They call this Bermillion's Comet. This usually takes Keepers right out of their element." I grabbed the ball and started making my way through the play; circling back around the hoops multiple times before shooting into the air and falling straight through the goal. Rose tried to keep her eyes on me, but I was like a bird of prey as I swooped down and right over her. She tried to bat the ball out of my hands, but instead of the smack of the ball as it was tossed from my arms, all I heard was the all to familiar SNAP! of bones breaking. Rose screeched and held her hand to her chest as she started crying. I dropped the ball and flew over to her worrriedly. She'd obviously just broken something, but what was the question.

"Let me see Rosie." I almost cooed to my younger cousin as I started pulling getly at the hand covering her other arm.

"It hurts." she whined and lifted her uninjured hand. As I set my eyes on the bones, I imediatly knew what she broke; her fingers. They were bent back at odd angles and I knew that Aunt Hermione would have to fix these instead of a simply Episkey.

"Let's get you down and inside. Aunt Mione and Gran can fix you up in a jiffy." I comforted as I put an arm around her shoulders and started guiding her down to the ground. Rose was still crying as we dismounted and hurried inside.

As soon as we were in the door and Aunt Hermione and Gran realized something was wrong, the swarmed Rose and started taking care of her.

"Broken fingers. Not my first time." Gran clucked and brushed some of Rose's hair from her face as she sat her down in a kitchen chair and started to tend to her.

"How'd this happen Rose?" Aunt Hermione asked as she conjured some muggle bandages.

"I'm afraid it was my fault Aunt Mione. It was an accident though I swear."

"Oh, Louis. I know, sweetheart. I know that. I was just wondering how it happened." Aunt Hermione gave me a smile and a genuine look of understanding. I sighed in relief. At least my favorite Aunt didn't hate me for this.

"Well, I was trying to see how Rosie would take the Bermillion's Comet-"

"Enough said." Gran waved me off with a sigh, "I still hate that move. You wouldn't believe how many times your father and Charlie came in here with broken fingers or wrists because of that move, Rose. It was insane. Should make it against the rules or something. But it's alright Lou. Accidents happen. Looks like you're fingers will be better in the morning love."

Aunt Hermione reached forward with some muggle gauze and started wrapping Rosie's fingers, "Here you go. This should help keep some of the swelling down and your give them a little more protection."

"Thanks mum." Rose mumbled looking at her almost completely healed hand, "Ready to go back out Lou?"

"I think you've practiced enough for today. And you need rest. Head on home and ask your dad for some Skelegrow. It'll help the bones set faster." Aunt Hermione huffed.

"Yeah, Rosie. You don't wanna make that hand worse." I agreed. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't argue.

"Fine." She mumbled and stood before shuffling into the livingroom where she could floo back home.

"Lou would you mind going with her?" Aunt Mione asked as I watched Rose leave the room, "I know Ron would like to see you, since he hasn't gotten to see you since he had to escort you back a few weeks ago."

I smiled, "Sure Aunt Mione. Will you let Mum and Dad know I'm there? They are still a little-"

"It's fine Lou. I flooed Fleur this morning while you two were out back and she's aware. Just be home for dinner was her only request."

"Thaks Aunt Mione. You're the best." I smiled and hugged her before jogging into the living room and grabbing some floo powder.

* * *

"Tea Lou?" Uncle Ron asked from where he stood at the muggle stove and fiddled with the kettle. After making sure Rose was okay and helping Uncle Ron find the Skelegrow, we both left Rose to rest and Hugo to play while we settled in the kitchen.

"Sure." Uncle Ron poor me a cup and set in front of me before pouring himself one and occuping the chair across from me.

"So, was she any good?" Ron asked with a smile, "Well, she's my child so she's obviously good, but is she gonna meet Ted's standards? Hes the toughest quidditch captin I've ever seen since Oliver Wood."

"Are you talking about that bloke who works down in the quidditch shop?"

"Yeah. Use to be head of the Gryffindor team back before I made the team 6th year. And then your Uncle Harry became Captain after your Aunt Angelina Use to be nuts about practice and plays and winning. Everybody thought he'd go pro, but then he got married and had kids and that was the end of his "legacy" so to speak."

"I can see that. Anyways, with a little more practice she will definitly make the team. She's good and the only reason she broke her fingers was because I tried Bermillion's comet on her too soon."

Ron sighed aggitatedly, "That damn play. This is when I wish that she was interested in being a chaser."

"You're starting to sound like Gran, you know?" I teased before taking a sip of my tea.

Uncle Ron grimaced and rolled his eyes, "Thank Merlin she's mellow out more with age. You should've seen her when i was in your age. Would rant about absouletly anything, but then wold turn around and be the sweetest persn ever. Drove us all nuts; espically the twins. If you think she's bad when James and Fred pull a prank, you should've seen her when Fred and George sent Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat back when we were kids. I swear I can still hear my ears ringing." Ron let out a chuckle of amusement and fondness and I couldn't help but join in.

"Dad says that too."

"Well, it was a good thing that your dad was away when the twins started trying to open the shop. Merlin's beard, I never saw Mum go quite as spastic as she did when she found the order forms. Speaking of your dad, how is he? I haven't talked to him much since I last saw him." Ron looked at me over his glass with a smile.

"He's good. Works been awfully busy, but-"

"What I meant was how're you doing? I don't wanna have to go hunting you down again." Ron set his cup down and still gave me a smile, but it was more serious, more compassionate, more worried.

I cleared my throat, "Honestly, he's trying. The day you brought me home we talked for the first time in a long time and he tries. Work has just been slamming him recently, I guess."

Ron gave a soft smile of understanding, "That's good though. Means that you're making progress. I believe you about him trying. Here's the thing about Bill; if he really wants something he won't give up until he gets it. He's not gonna give up on you, even when things are going rough on him."

We sat in silence for a minute or so; taking in the recent conversation. Ron was right. I knew my dad. He never gave up when it came to things that were important to him. That was just the way he was. It made me wonder though if I was actually important enough to him that he wouldn't give up on me. For years I had felt invisible; the third child who was never given the time of day. Mum had obsessed over Victorie and Dad had obsessed over Dom; and I, well I was left alone. He hadn't fought for me before, so what would suddenly make him change his mind now? You can't miss someone who you never knew, so why did my runnign away really affect either of my parents? Vicky and Dom were the center or thir universes; it wasn't like their sun had suddenly died. I was just simply their son. Not a big deal really, but then here I am now three weeks later. Dad has been trying the past few weeks to come in before he retires to bed to talk just the two of us. Mum started helping me wash the dishes which she considered our time. Both times of the day were new favorites of mine, but at the same point in time it was foriegn.

"You're tea's gonna get cold if you don't drink it. I swear though, It'll get better. I promise." Uncle Ron broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and nodded in understand as I started to pick up my cup and sip more.

"Yeah?"

"Of course it will. I know it will. Remember, I've been in your shoes before and I know it sucks, but as a very near and dear friend of mine once said "You gotta trust me and just wait. It won't seem better now or tomorrow or in two weeks. But someday it will be and you'll be okay and that's all that matters"."

"That's deep. Who told you that? I doubt Uncle Harry could come up with that." I joked. Uncle ROn smiled softly and looked off into space, like he was remembering something.

"You're right. I love Harry, but he's horrid at that kind of thing."

"Who was it then?"

Uncle Ron smiled at me then pointed a finger at me, "A guy by the name of Louis Wesley."

**END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

**A/N:(** OMG! SO GREAT TO BE BACK! So, first off let me just say that i'm sorry. Like for reals, I feel so bad. I was gonna update this back in the summer time and I actually started rewriting the Epilougue for you guys and then I got my AP English score back and I just barely missed passing. I got so discouraged that I stopped writing completely except for when I had to force myself to write out essays for English in school. Honestly, these past few months have been crazy and I'm honestly not sure how I'm gonna survive this, so I really really need you guys now. I recently got into a fight with my best friend and while we "made up" we still are on the rocks. It's hard because I'm still a senior in High School and she's a freshan in college. We try to see each other as much as we can, and we try to text everyday, but still we are on the rocks with our friendship and I'm scared that it could end at any second without any warning. My other best friend ditched me for more popular people the second day of the school year and as stupid as it sounds I'm still trying to recover from that. :{ My depression has gotten worse these past few months too and now my parents are trying to set me up with a therapist (which I really don't want to see, but I have no choice. They are making me go.). I'm also beyond stressed out about school right now and I have no idea what to do with myself, so here I am. If you all are still keeping up with my stuff, I'm so happy you guys still support me. You guys have no idea how much this fucking means to me right now. I wanna keep writing even if my stuff is total crap and no body reads it anymore. Any words of encouragement or is life really this bad all the time?

As for this chapter, I know this is a completely crap Epilougue and I might rewrite it again someday, but I can't help but post it for you lovelys. Do you guys like my cliff hanger? It leads us perfectly into the se/prequel which I will hopefully be releasing somewhat soon as long as school doesn't murder me. But seriously, I am sorry this chapter sucks. I know the dialougue is off and rushed. The plot line is kind of all over the place and its not super deep or anything. I'm back in ameture mode right now I guess, because this is actually the first peice I have done in about 3 or 4 months. Thankfully, It isn't as bad as some of my other stuff I've written along time ago, but it's still not up there around some of my favorite one shots.

Anyways, thank you guys for continuing to hold on while I was off being weird and stuff for like a year or so. I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooooooo long. It's been driving me nuts too. Don't forget to R&amp;R, because I always apprieciate the comments and they cheer me up at least somewhat (as long as they aren't throwing copious amounts of shade). Also, for any of ya'll that have never read any of my other stuff, feel free to scroll back up to the top and click on my pen name and check out my other stuff i've written. And for those of you who haven't voted on my (what feels like forever up) poll about my 50th one shot, go vote. I have about a five way tie or so right now. Anyways, love you guys. S.A.M. :)** )**


End file.
